


Neglect

by nightlyvalor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I hope it does the same for you real talk, This was a commission that hit me right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyvalor/pseuds/nightlyvalor
Summary: You and Saizo are newlyweds and feel nothing but love for each other. As Saizo's rigid schedule and habits enter the picture, the relationship starts to see some serious strain. You're essentially married to a ghost and are at the end of your rope. How long before it all falls apart?





	Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by dorkay on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy it!

“We did it.” 

Saizo graced your remark with a soft hum, carrying you in his arms. You married just that day. You never could’ve guessed your feelings would be reciprocated, considering how things started.

The day he proposed to you was the greatest day of your life. Rivaled only, perhaps, by tonight. Being whisked up to your private quarters, the new home you’d share with Saizo alone. 

“We’re really married now, aren’t we? It’s like a dream…” You sighed, resting your head against his chest. You could feel Saizo’s heartbeat quicken ever so slightly, which you noted was much less accessible in his wedding attire.

“It’s real. A truth I count myself lucky to witness...you are truly breathtaking, Corrin.” Saizo murmured as he skillfully opened the door, somehow latching it before you even noticed his hand had left your body.

You swallowed thickly, realizing his reasoning for locking the door in the first place. You were married, now. Saizo would make good on his vow; to fulfill all your needs and desires. You could see in his eye he was more than ready to fulfill the latter.

“It’s the dress.” You giggled shyly, “I’m typically much more plain looking than this.”

“I disagree. You’ve always been beautiful.” He mumbled before kissing you, a deep, sweet thing that let you know there was a hunger behind it. Your heart soared at the implication he wanted you.

“You’re a flatterer when you uncover that tongue of yours.” You said, and he blushed.

“I speak the truth..” He insisted, pressing one last kiss to your lips before slowly moving downwards, peppering light kisses along your jaw, then your neck and collarbone.

“And you are easily the most handsome, wonderful, perfect man I’ve ever met. I’ll never understand how I got so lucky.”

“I was wondering the same the second you walked down the aisle.” He breathed against your skin. You sighed sweetly as Saizo drew you into his embrace.

You would never forget that moment with Saizo. The raw emotion, the absolute love you held...all of it would remain in your heart and would reaffirm how truly in love you were. There was no denying it; you didn’t want to spend a second apart from him. 

* * *

The mornings that followed your first night together were surprisingly lonely. You woke the morning after with the intent to cuddle up with your dearest husband, yet he was nowhere to be found.

“Good morning, milady. I trust you had a good night’s sleep?” Jakob’s voice startled you from your thoughts, finding the butler pouring your morning tea. You drew the sheets up, embarrassed he let himself in...this time with more intimate implications.

“You needn’t be embarrassed; it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. I do hope he treated you well.” 

“Y-yes, well, I’d rather not uh, discuss that. But...do you know where he might be?”

“He’s tending to Lord Ryoma, as usual. That man...honestly, he’s married to his work.”

“Yes, yes, of course he is. Now if you’d be so kind as to let me get ready for the day,” You ushered him out, thanking him for the tea before shutting the door and dressing yourself properly.

Your hair was quickly brushed through and fixed in a way that you didn’t look like a total mess (thanks for that, Saizo), doing your best to ignore the ache in your legs. 

It didn’t take long to hunt the trio down after eating, spotting Ryoma walking along in the Castle’s small garden. You were quick to fall in step with him, Ryoma pleasantly surprised when you wrapped your arm with his.

“Good morning, Brother.” You greeted him warmly, which made his smile grow.

“Good morning to you, as well. What brings _you_ to the gardens, this morning? Shouldn’t you be sleeping in?”

“I could have, I’m sure...but it’s no fun, alone.” You said, to which he nodded in understanding.

“Ah. Well, in my defense, I _did_ try to convince Saizo to take the day off. Isn’t that right?” Ryoma said louder, prompting a blur of red to drop silently from the trees behind you.

You turned to find your husband kneeling, before he rose and met your gaze with a sweet warmth.

“Forgive me, milord. But my duties are of the utmost importance. Although certain aspects of my situation made it a difficult decision.”

“It’s good to know I can be a distraction.” You mused, to which Ryoma coughed.

“Shall I leave the two of you be for a moment?” He chuckled awkwardly.

You beamed at your husband, “I would like a moment with him, if you could spare it.”

The two of you waited until Ryoma continued along before you turned your attention to Saizo.

“If I knew you’d disappear after our first night, I would’ve pulled some strings to keep you home.”

Saizo blushed. “Forgive me, Corrin. I’ve always diligently looked after milord. It’s uncommon to be away from his side. Kagero and I have had this schedule for years.”

“Kagero too, huh?” You hummed, then joked, “Should I be worried about you two?”

“Nonsense.” He scoffed, your hands deftly taken in his. “I need only you.” 

“That’s wonderful to hear.” You told him with that ever sweet smile, which saw his mask come down for only a second as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “...I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He murmured, “...I ought to return. I shouldn’t leave him for too long.”

“Of course. I’d hate to keep you.” You agreed, his lips touching your forehead once more before he was gone. It amazed you how he could disappear. You never knew how much you’d hate it.

* * *

Saizo’s promises of working less and spending time with you became hollow as the months wore on. You noticed your nights grew longer as you waited for him to return; by the time he made it back, you were too tired to do anything with him, even when he tried to seduce you.

It started to bother you after the first two weeks of marriage ended with several nights where you slept alone or waited to an ungodly hour for him to return. Every morning you woke alone.

You knew you shouldn’t voice your fears to Jakob, who disapproved of anyone you fancied, but there weren't many options when you woke agitated in the morning.

“I would never dream of saying ‘I told you so’ to _you,_ milady. But, when you first expressed your emotions in regards to Lord Saizo, I in turn detailed my concerns.”

“I _know,_ Jakob, but...it’s no use in pointing that out, now. We’re married now and we’re both stuck in this weird, celibate marriage and I’ve got no idea how to fix it!”

“Have you considered confronting the brute?” Jakob questioned you as he slipped the dishes from your table, half your food untouched.

“If I could find him, I would. But it’s gotten more difficult to.” You grumbled, fingers curling tighter around the cup. “He’s always busy with duties, or a mission he takes without telling me.”

Jakob grunted, nose curled in distaste. “One does not take missions without telling their beloved, particularly when it involves disappearing for days at a time.”

“I _know!!_ You’d think he’d understand that!” You cried, grateful he understood you.

“Lady Corrin, I fear this will only fester… I would be remiss if this made you feel any worse.”

“I know...I’ll try to arrange a meeting with him, soon…”

* * *

You didn’t get ahold of him that day or night. You missed him the next morning, and afternoon, catching glimpses of him until a battle came to fruition. You had hope; he’d be paired with you.

“Saizo,” You came up to your husband with the best smile you could, “Well hello, stranger.”

“Stranger?” Saizo chuckled, “Is that what you call the man who lies beside you each night?”

“I wouldn’t know that, now, would I? You return when I’m asleep and gone when I wake.”

“You raise good points. We’ve been seeing less of one another lately.” He observed, which gave you some hope. “Such is the life of the ninja. It feels like a never ending battle, sometimes.”

“That’s not…” You trailed off, hope dashed. “There’s something I need to discuss with you, love. I know now’s not the time, but if all goes well I’d like to meet with you, perhaps tonight.”

“Is everything all right?” He asked out of genuine concern, his gaze softened.

“I’m sure it will be. But it’s important. N-nothing _bad,_ but...it’s just important.”

“Understood.” He took your hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’ll meet with you tonight. I promise.”

“Okay.” You said with a small smile, a sparkle of hope in your heart. He promised he’d make it.

* * *

_He promised._

You sat alone at the table, foot thumping impatiently as you waited in the bedroom, darkness staved off only by the last candle burning. Your heart was heavy each second he wasn’t there.

Suddenly, you were drawn from your sorrow by a knock at the door. You bolted from your chair, hope soaring as you rushed to answer. He kept his promise. He was horribly late, but he kept it.

“Lady Corrin.”

“Ah...Kaze.” Your shoulders dropped as he bowed his head, “Please, come in.”

“Thank you, milady. May I ask if you’re all right? You seemed anxious, today.” He observed.

“I...I was just going to meet with Saizo. He promised to come, is all.” You sighed, defeated.

“Well...if it’s any comfort, he’s not running behind due to injury.” He offered, “Last I saw him, he was helping Lord Ryoma with mending armor and cleaning weapons.”

That didn’t comfort you at all.

“B-but he swore he’d be _here!_ He can’t...did he forget?” You asked as your voice began to crack. At this point it was getting to be impossible. 

Saizo had established his pattern. His duty was more important than anything. You sighed shakily at the thought. The love you shared...it shattered as suddenly as it came.

* * *

It didn’t stop for months. 

Your rare intimacy was agitating him; he became frustrated easier, quicker to snap at people. He began to growl about it whenever he attempted to (the rare times he showed). Your husband increased the distance as you did. You were shutting down, too. 

Still, you held onto that tiny sliver of hope that Saizo would come around. There was one day, you thought, Saizo knew was important enough to take his attention back; your birthday.

You insisted no one do anything special. You wanted to keep things private. You and Saizo only. If this didn’t work out, you would seriously re-evaluate your marriage. Your patience was at its end.

You waited for months. You _needed_ him. You _wanted_ him to _be with you._ Your husband who, after mentioning him to Ryoma, had taken on a covert mission the night before.

“I asked him not to go. I questioned whether or not he knew what today was.” 

“He didn’t know, did he?”

“...I’m so sorry.” Ryoma sounded genuinely upset. You nodded, despite the tears in your eyes. “I will send for him immediately- I’ll bring him by force if I have to, I-”

“No, Ryoma.” You stopped him, “I-I’ll speak to him when he returns. Do you know when...?”

“If all goes well, tomorrow at the earliest. Otherwise it could be a few days.”

“I doubt it’ll be any different, regardless.” You replied, which he could only apologize for. He was furious. It was rare he ever _wanted_ to hurt someone, but if Saizo wasn’t asking for it.

How could he do this to you? You both wondered the answer.

* * *

Lady Luck was courteous the next day. You weren’t unhappy to hear Saizo finally made it back home early that morning, and he’d be up shortly after debriefing Ryoma on the details. You paced about, arms crossed tightly as you waited for his footsteps outside. Your heart beat quickly, the uneasiness making your nerve start to dissipate. But you were going to do it.

You were either going to fix your husband’s problem with _being a husband_ or you’d die trying. You steeled yourself a few moments longer before you heard the quiet footfalls. The door opened with a hard click, revealing a very tired, downtrodden Saizo who trudged in.

“Saizo, you’re home.” You greeted him politely, unnoticed by the exhausted man.

“Corrin,” He sighed your name as the mask was lowered, his gear removed and lazily placed on its display, “I didn’t think I’d see you awake. What are you doing up so late?”

“Waiting for _you._ I haven’t seen you in ages. I wanted to catch you before you disappeared, again. You have a bad habit of doing that.”

“I _am_ a ninja, you know. A tired one.” He replied, highlighting his exhaustion. The distance shortened his patience. Before he had a chance to touch the bed, you approached him.

“That’s what I need to talk to you about. I didn’t just stay awake to wait for you- there’s an ulterior motive. I need to talk to you about this newfound invisibility of yours.”

“What?” His brow furrowed, visibly confused. 

“Saizo, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but you’ve been gone for _months._ I rarely see you when you’re not on a mission, and you never tell me when you _go.”_

“Lord Ryoma sends me on covert missions that require the utmost secrecy. Not even _his_ spouse or retainers know about them.”

“That’s not the problem. You could at least tell me when you’re about to go. Isn’t that something I should know? Why do I hear about it secondhand from your brother or mine? Why wouldn’t you tell the woman you _married_ where you are?”

“It’s _because_ they’ll tell you. The less people who know what’s going on, the better. That is the way things are, and always have been.” He said with far less patience.

“But you haven’t _always_ been married to me! Can’t you at least _try_ to consider me?”

“I consider you always.” He said with a roll of his eyes, “Why do you think you never wake when I come or leave? Why do you think I stopped asking for intimacy? You’re _always tired.”_

“I’m tired because of _you!_ I want you to be with me, Saizo! I want you to be _here!_ But you never are when I need you to be. You would _get_ intimacy if you _showed up!”_

“I’m sorry my duties get in the way of your wants, but it’s a schedule I’ve followed long before you. I don’t understand why that’s so difficult to grasp. Kagero was _never_ bothered by-”

“Don’t talk about her.” You spat, “I’m not _Kagero,_ I’m not _like_ Kagero, I’m your _wife_ and _not a ninja._ Gods-- if this is what it’s like to _marry_ one, then-”

“Then _what?”_ He glared daggers at you, despite the fear that had his heart skip a beat.

“Then maybe...getting married was a _bad idea.”_ You finally said it, looking him dead on. Saizo’s eyes widened, but didn’t get to speak. “Do you even know what yesterday was?”

He closed his mouth, glaring at you expectantly. You waited, you wanted to hear him say it, at least hope he wasn’t totally oblivious. But the look on his face said the answer he didn’t have.

You sighed, averting your eyes to the floor. “...It was my birthday.”

A small sound escaped his lips. He forgot. _He forgot._

“Corrin...I-”

“You didn’t know.” You said bitterly, tugging at the ring that weighed far too heavily on your finger. “You didn’t know because you weren’t _h-here._ ”

His heart twisted at the crack in your voice, moving to reach for you. You turned away before he got a chance, only glancing back with tears already streaming down your cheeks.

“I-I love you, Saizo, but I can’t...I can’t be with somebody who isn’t around. I can’t be in love with a ghost, n-no matter how hard I try. It’s just too much.”

“Corrin, wait-”

“I-I need to go. You can stay here, I just...I can’t.” You told him, moving to leave. You took his hand and deftly placed something in his palm, before you rushed away.

He didn’t want to look. But he saw your ring. Saizo wanted to be upset. He wanted to chase you when the door slammed. But how could he? He sank down onto the bed, fist clenched around the delicate band. Exhaustion was replaced by feelings he didn’t know what to do with.

He loved you... _how could he have messed things up so badly?_

* * *

There would be no time for reconciliation. You holed up in Hinoka’s room little more than a night before dawn broke with calls to arms. An ambush fell upon the Castle’s Outrealm. 

You didn’t bother looking for him, your heart in too many pieces to consider it. He spent more than enough time with Ryoma, anyways. You doubted he’d want to be anywhere near you. The battle began in a matter of moments. Hinoka offered to partner with you; you insisted you didn’t need it. You wanted to be alone with your thoughts. 

Saizo felt the same. His first instinct was to check on Ryoma, but was frosted over with the realization that thought was the reason you were upset...that you _left him_ in the first place.

He moved to find you and partner with you, ensure your safety as usual, but then came the bitter reminder you wanted to be alone. So he fought by himself.

The battle began with little mercy, nor any understanding to the couple’s plight. Saizo took out his frustrations on the enemy soldiers. They fell with little protest, but it was clear Saizo was off.

 _‘Maybe she’s right. I’m not worthy of her, I never was. I mistreated her from the beginning. No matter how I feel, who am I to fight for her? Selfish bastard.’_ Saizo thought to himself as he roared through another attack, driving his kunai into the heart of another soldier.

He was drained on all fronts. Perhaps that was why he didn’t catch the attack in time, pain exploding from his left bicep as a blade slashed through his armor and went deep into his skin.

His face contorted in pain and he cried out, stumbling back as blood stained his skin. He gripped his arm with a growl, glaring viciously at the man. He was cut down in mere seconds. 

Saizo hurried back to his position, stumbling as he tried to find Kagero and Ryoma on the Castle battlefield. His heart thundered in his chest, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he numbed his mind to the pain. He could focus on his injury later. 

He needed to keep his eye on protecting Lord Ryoma. And in succession, protecting Corrin. After all, he knew he couldn’t keep fighting like this. 

He had to reconcile with you. No matter how muddied his mind was, berating himself for his horrible behavior, his heart told him otherwise. He had to fix this.

As the ambush came to an end, he regrouped with Kagero and Ryoma, both of whom appeared unscathed (one more annoyed with him than the other). Though Ryoma’s soft glare swiftly shifted when he realized there was a trail of blood his retainer created.

“S-Saizo! What happened?!” Ryoma reached for him, “Gods, you’re going to bleed out at this rate- it looks as if you were cut to the bone-- Kagero, quickly, fetch a healer-”

Saizo didn’t pay it much mind, his focus on the other side of the battle. “Is Corrin...all right?”

Ryoma paused, frowning deeply at his retainer. “I wouldn’t know. Why do you-”

Saizo swayed, stumbling over his words. “I need to know she’s...I need to...I-I have to” 

“Saizo!!” He was cut off by Jakob sprinting towards the duo, his eyes wild with a fear that filled Saizo’s heart with dread. “Come quickly-! Lady Corrin, she’s…!”

The ring in his breast pocket suddenly weighed on him like a ton of bricks. His brow furrowed, a stronger spike of adrenaline pushing him to forget about the wound and follow the frightened butler. He was incoherent as he tried to explain what happened.

All he managed to get out was that you were hurt in battle, and you were in a dire state. _You were hurt in battle._

He breathed heavily as he raced for the healers, bursting into the medical wing of the Castle that was filled with soldiers who had done their best to protect their home.

But everyone seemed to be following Saizo as he rushed to find you, his jaw tight and fist clenched as he was led to the room you were brought to.

He pushed past Jakob when Sakura ushered him to hurry in, slamming the door open to find-

_“Oh, gods.”_

Saizo’s face paled when Jakob gasped those two little words, his eyes frozen on the figure lying in the bed. That wasn’t you, lying there. That wasn’t possible. You weren’t covered in blood from head to toe, you would never let your armor be shattered and splintered, you were never injured so critically. You were always careful when you were with him.

He made a strangled noise.

_You weren’t with him. ___

___You were alone and it was because of him._ _ _

___You were hurt and it was his fault._ _ _

__“Corrin...C-Corrin…?!” He stumbled into the room, catching the eye of a few healers that crowded around you. They were all working desperately to keep you alive, your chest falling and rising in shallow, rapid breaths._ _

__The way your face was etched with pain beyond every streak of blood and dark bruise, it made his heart shatter all the more. He had done this to you, in the worst possible way. If only he was there._ _

__“Oh, gods, Saizo-- what are you doing in here with that wound?! You need help!!”_ _

__“Jakob, please, take him and get him healing from someone else, we can’t-”_ _

__“I’m not going.” Saizo growled out, shoving past the healers and falling to his knees beside the cot, “I’m n-not leaving her alone...I’m not going.”_ _

__“Saizo, you’re injury-”_ _

__“I’ll be fine!” He snapped, grabbing your hand and clutching onto you tightly, “I’m staying!”_ _

__“I’ll...work on him here.” Jakob conceded, giving the healers a chance to finish their work._ _

__Hours passed before there was any progress. Saizo’s wound was mended in the first hour of work, bandaged up and instructed to go easy on it until it closed up completely._ _

__He vaguely remembered being told that, but it was quickly forgotten as the night wore on.He remained at your side, refusing to sleep or eat or even change out of the bloodstained clothes. Why would he, when this was his fault in the first place?_ _

__He could feel the glares from your siblings, the disapproving looks from your retainers. He had made a critical error. One that could very well have cost you your life._ _

__The days went by slowly, achingly so. You never woke, no matter how often he spoke your name, begging you to open your eyes. When he wasn’t talking with you, he had taken on the menial tasks of the healers, insisting he could clean your face, take care of the blood stains and the armor disposal._ _

__You wouldn’t be happy about your armor being broken. He would see into replacing it with sturdier, more handsome Hoshidan plates._ _

__Such were his thoughts as he rested beside you, his head bowed as he waited for you to come around. It would be a few days, was what the healers had said. A few days had already past. It was a waiting game now, and Saizo had passed the point of impatience._ _

__He wanted his wife back. Even if you never wanted to return to _him,_ he would be content with just seeing you alive. That’s what he told himself, forced himself to believe._ _

__The odds of him being so lucky though, as always, were slim. It would be another night and early morning before they turned in his favor._ _

__A small shift by his hand in yours made him stir, his neck sore and back stiff as he woke from his troubled sleep. Then he felt your hand squeeze his softly, before it slipped out of his. He woke with a start, his bleary eye finding yours._ _

__You looked exhausted, conflicted, and as if you were still in pain, yet above all of it you were awake. You were here. And he was _there_ to see you._ _

__There was only one question on your mind._ _

__“...W-why are...you here?” You croaked out, looking at him warily. Saizo choked out a tired laugh, though there was little humor in it. He withdrew from you some, to give you space. Your ring felt heavier in his breast pocket than ever._ _

__“You were gravely injured.” He explained with a strangely hoarse voice, “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”_ _

__“No?” You mumbled, averting your gaze when he nodded. You blinked slowly, lost in thought. “...So that’s w-what it takes. I nearly die s-so you might look at me?”_ _

__“Corrin, no, t-that’s not what I…” He trailed off, swallowing thickly when he saw the tears brim in your eyes. As if he could make things worse; you finally wake up and he’s gone and made you cry first thing. “I wish I’d never left you alone the second we fell in love. I never should have let you fight alone, I-I never...there’s so much I should have done, I _could have_ done...I’m so sorry, Corrin.”_ _

__“B-but why were you gone…?” You asked him, your voice wavering as you watched him struggle with his own grief. Saizo shook his head, pulling down his mask and running his hand through his hair._ _

__“It was because of how things were, before. Never had I taken a partner that wanted to be with me so often, let alone someone who had never experienced a schedule like mine. I assumed things would continue as normal, that my duties were understood to be at the forefront. But...at the same time, I didn’t marry a ninja, or someone who grew up in Hoshidan culture. I chose you.”_ _

__His gaze lifted to meet yours, letting him take your hand in his with such a gentle touch it was as if he were scared of breaking you. Breaking what you held onto by a thread._ _

__“I was wrong to neglect you. I-it never occurred to me that I might be hurting you, or pushing you away for the sake of duty. I know now how wrong I was. That I never took into account your feelings. I broke my vows to you, Corrin. I told you I loved you, but what proof was there to show it? I...I-I can only hope that you’ll accept my apologies. That maybe, in time, you’ll give me another chance. But I know that...by now I’ve overstayed my welcome, with you.”_ _

__He gave you a weak smile, which twisted your heart._ _

__“I will let you rest. I’ve said my piece. I hope you make a swift recovery.” He finished with a soft sigh, rising from his place beside you with little else. His hand had barely slipped from yours when you gripped him tighter, stopping him in his tracks._ _

__“S-Saizo.” Your call froze him, putting him back in his seat without even asking. Those tears that fell from your cheeks caught him off-guard, how your cheeks flushed and how happy you looked, despite yourself._ _

__“Yes…?”_ _

__“I don’t want you to go.” You whispered weakly, “I-I _want_ to love you...!”_ _

__Saizo’s brow furrowed as he nodded, feeling the overwhelming guilt that tangled with relief wash over him. He reached up and wiped away as many tears as he could._ _

__“I won’t go. I’ll never leave you alone, again. I swear it...I won’t give you any reason to doubt my love. I won’t go. I won’t…” He whispered hoarsely, pulling you into his arms and engulfing you in his embrace. You exhaled shakily as he buried his face in your hair, cupping your head tenderly as he hugged you against his chest._ _

__You managed to wrap your arms around him, feeling his heart thundering to your ear, hearing each desperate beat as he finally held you after literal ages._ _

__Your love was back in your arms, again._ _

__“I’m so sorry.” He murmured, pressing kiss after kiss into your hair. You nodded against him, running your hand gingerly along his chest. He pulled back to look down at you, which you reciprocated, cupping his cheek so you might swipe the little tears that snuck away._ _

__“I’m sorry, too.”_ _

__“You’ve nothing to apologize for.” He kissed your forehead, “You’re perfect.”_ _

__“I-I’m really not. I-I took my ring off because I felt so angry, and I...i-it was my fault you got hurt, wasn’t it? That we both got hurt.”_ _

__“You were hurt because I was gone, and I didn’t protect you.” He reminded you, reaching into his pocket to produce the delicate little band. “Something I’ll never repeat, if...you’ll have me, again.”_ _

__“Oh, Saizo…” You trailed off, sucking in a trembling breath as you nodded at your husband. “Of c-course I will, you silly ninja.”_ _

__He smiled for the first time in days, taking your hand and gently sliding the ring onto your finger._ _

__“I’m _yours.”__ _

__It didn’t take long for Saizo to implement a new schedule. While he couldn’t be by your side constantly, you understood he had his duties and his missions and you didn’t want to come between that more than necessary._ _

__He made good on his promise to inform you of missions, at least leaving a passionately worded letter or sending one once he was in a safe location. Every time he came home, you were in his arms without fail before anyone even knew he returned._ _

__Intimacy returned full force, thankfully for you both. It didn’t take long before pregnancy came along for you, which gave Saizo all the more reason to dote on you and spend every second he could spare with you._ _

__Despite everything, he changed. It was more than enough proof, that quieted every fear. He changed for _you._ And nothing would ever come in the way of that, again._ _


End file.
